Almost Midnight
by NeonDomino
Summary: Hermione knows exactly who she wants to kiss at Midnight, to bring in the New Year. One-shot. Hermione/Remus.


**I struggle to write Hermione/Remus one-shots and I hope this one is okay.**

**Happy New Year everyone. :)**

**I posted this before I went to bed, but there was an error and it couldn't be viewed. That's why I've deleted and reposted it... twice. Hopefully it works this time.**

* * *

><p>Eight minutes until Midnight and the music had slowed down. Romantic songs filled the garden as couples danced, bodies close together and smiles and alcohol flowing.<p>

She was alone. Harry pulled Draco closer, his lips moving to the blond's ear, whispering something that caused Harry to grin. Ron was grinning at Lavender, his hand running through her hair as she shuffled contentedly in his arms.

Ginny wasn't bothering to wait until midnight for her kiss, planting soft kisses on Blaise's lips as the twins whispered between each other, their eyes on Blaise and their girlfriends chatting behind them, shooting them the occasional glare.

Four minutes and the song changed. Couples shifted closer. Bill's hand ran over Fleur's stomach, to the life growing in there, and Charlie's words made Tonks' hair go from purple to pink as her face turned red. A request to dance, which Hermione waved away. She wouldn't kiss someone because she had to.

Eyes met her, and a smile brought one to her own lips. Arms were around her now, leading her onto the floor.

"This is your last dance of the year," he said. "I couldn't just let you stand on the sidelines."

"How noble of you," Hermione teased.

"Though you had quite a few offers. One must wonder why you'd choose to dance with an old Werewolf?"

"Perhaps the not so old Werewolf is someone I'd much rather dance with," Hermione said, relaxing into his arms, which were holding her close, though not close enough.

"You were dancing with Mr Krum earlier, Neville too. Both men are alone now and would love to dance with you," Remus said.

"I don't want them to get the wrong idea, so stopped dancing with them when it got closer to Midnight," Hermione explained.

"And you know I won't get the wrong idea," Remus guessed.

Hermione was aware of the music stopping, the countdown beginning.

"Ten," Arthur shouted.

"Well, the thing is..." Hermione began.

"Nine."

"Remus," she continued.

"Eight."

"You won't get -"

"Seven."

"- the wrong idea," she said.

"Six."

"- because I was hoping -"

"Five."

"- to end up -"

"Four."

"- in your arms -"

"Three."

"- at Midnight -"

"Two."

"For the kiss," Hermione admitted.

"One. Happy New Year," Arthur said, turning to peck Molly on the lips.

Remus looked surprised, and Hermione was pleased to note that at her words, Remus had pulled her closer to him so she was wrapped tightly in his arms.

That was enough for her to bring her arms up around his neck, stand on her tiptoes and press her lips against her former Professor's. She had a feeling that Remus wouldn't make the first move, so it was down to her.

It took a moment for Remus to realise what exactly was happening. He had invited her to dance, as other boys - ones that weren't worthy of Hermione, kept asking her to dance. He hadn't expected that she had been hoping to dance with him. He ignored the wolf-whistles and the catcalls from Sirius, finally allowing his lips to move against hers, taking the time to learn them.

If she wanted a midnight kiss, he would give her the most amazing kiss she would have all year.

Remus could feel Hermione's heart pounding as she pressed even closer to him, and her lips parted, allowing Remus to explore even more. He captured her gasps as he kissed her, realising that she hadn't been kissed like this before. His fingers moved to her long hair, usually in wild curls, tamed for the occasion, and he wished for the curls to bury his fingers in.

Remus shouldn't have been surprised. There wasn't much time for kissing when you were trying to save the world, he supposed. Was that only a few months ago?

What felt like too soon, Remus pulled away and took a step back, blushing as he took in the dazed state he left Hermione in. He couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips as he led her from the dance-floor to he closest table, where Sirius sat, and poured them all a glass of champagne.

"To the New Year," Remus said, holding up his glass and clinking it against Hermione's and Sirius' glasses.

"Oh and what a brilliant year it's going to be, isn't that right, Kitten?" Sirius asked, winking at her.

Hermione could only nod as she brought the glass to her lips. She had never even began to imagine that Remus could kiss like that, and was hoping that it wasn't just a one-off. She wanted to do it again and again.

"Next time you do that, I suggest sneaking off," Sirius suggested. He glanced towards Arthur who was about to make another announcement, and was calling for everyone's attention. "Now is the perfect time, everyone's attention is on Arthur, and I think no-one would ever want to set foot in the library, so you'll have some privacy in there."

Remus' mouth opened to explain to Sirius that it was just a midnight kiss and nothing more, when a hand took his and he was being pulled towards the house.

Maybe it wasn't just a midnight kiss after all, and he was looking forward to finding out what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :D<strong>

**Apologies for the Grammar. I wasn't quite sure how to write during the countdown. Hopefully the Grammar is correct there.**

**The 365 days of Drabble. Prompt: Dance.**


End file.
